A conventional Christmas tree stand uses several screw actuated trunk engaging mechanisms projecting horizontally inward in a radial direction toward a central vertical axis of the stand, along which the Christmas tree is to be positioned. Setting up of a tree using such a stand can be time consuming and awkward due to the need to individually adjust the plurality of screw mechanisms at a position below the branches of the tree. It is therefore desirable to produce a user friendly stand that provides a more efficient and more effortless process for setup of a Christmas tree or the like.